Motherhood
by Y wood U do that
Summary: A very bad relationship leads to a very unusual friendship between Penelope and Strauss.
1. Chapter 1

Erin Strauss was getting off the elevator when an intense conversation off to the side caught her eye. It was Penelope Garcia and one of the

agents from Cyber Crimes. Erin couldn't see the male agent's face but she could see Penelope's and she looked very upset. Erin moved closer

to the conversation hearing the tail end of it.

"Do not make me have to..."

Penelope noticed Strauss approaching and the other agent sensed someone and did not finish his thought.

"Make you have to what?" Erin reached over and took hold of the man's ID badge. "Agent Michaels." Erin looked at him pointedly waiting

for him to answer.

"It wasn't anything important, Ma'am. Penelope knows that. I was just leaving."

Before either woman could react, he was long gone.

Erin could see Penelope was fighting back tears. "Why don't we go to my office?" She took Penelope by the arm indicating it was not really a

question. Penelope followed fighting her tears and planning her cover story. She knew Agent James Michaels was not someone she wanted

angry with her. Although she was pretty sure he already was.

Strauss sat behind her desk and watched as Penelope squirmed uncomfortably before her. "Can you tell me what you and Agent Michaels

were discussing in the hallway, Agent Garcia?"

"It was nothing Ma'am, really. Just a small misunderstanding." Penelope forced a smile.

"It looked like much more than that to me. I think he was threatening you."

"I assure you Ma'am, it wasn't anything like that."

"You're sure?" Erin knew the younger woman was lying to her, but she couldn't get her to talk.

Penelope just nodded.

"Ok, but if you need to talk, I am here."

"Thank you, Ma'am really." Penelope jumped to her feet and was going to make a bee line for the door, when she felt dizzy. So dizzy, she

had to sit right back down in the chair she had just gotten up from. In a flash Erin was kneeling in front of her. The woman's genuine concern

broke any resolve Penelope had to keep her secret.

Penelope meet Erin's eyes and tears began to roll down her checks. "I'm pregnant Ma'am, and I don't know what I am going to do." Penelope

watched the older woman's face, but the look of concern remained; it was not replaced with one of contempt like she was expecting.

"Agent Michaels is the father?" Erin asked her voice soft and caring.

Penelope wrapped her arms tightly around herself and nodded affirmatively.

"I take it he is not happy about this."

"No, he's not," Penelope answered sadly.

"His threat was about terminating your pregnancy?"

"Yes."

"Well, it is not his decision; do you understand me?"

"Ma'am you don't understand, he is not going to take no for an answer."

"Well he has no choice or say in the matter. It up to you, Agent Garcia. Are we clear?"

Penelope nodded.

"Good, now why don't you freshen up and meet us in the round room when you're ready. We have a case. I'll ask Agent Jareau to present if

you're not ready in time."

"Thank you, Ma'am... for everything."

"Everything will work out, Agent Garcia, don't worry."

Penelope never made it to the case presentation and it didn't go unnoticed. Strauss had asked to see Aaron in her office after the presentation.

Aaron tasked the team and then left to meet with Strauss, leaving the rest of the team to speculate.

"Do you think she's in trouble?" JJ asked.

"No, she's not in trouble, maybe they just want her to work for two teams again," Derek offered.

"That could be." Emily remembered when the FBI had spread Penelope very thin once before.

"She's sick," Spencer said matter of factly.

"And you know this how?" Rossi asked.

"Her color was off this morning, she was sluggish and her eyes were red. She's not feeling well," Reid shared his observations.

"Hopefully it's nothing serious. I'm going to go check on her. Rossi, cover for me for a little bit, please," said Derek.

"You got it, and tell her we all hope she feels better soon."

"Will do." Derek headed out to find Penelope.

"Aaron, I heard him threatening her."

"Are you sure?" Aaron asked stunned by the bombshell Erin had just laid on him.

Erin gave him a look that said it all.

"I didn't even know they were dating." Aaron was trying to process all the information. "Pregnant?"

Erin nodded.

"Do you know how far along she is?" Aaron was trying to figure out when this could've happened. The team had to have been away on a

case. Surely he would've noticed something before all this news came out.

"No, she didn't say and I didn't ask. I'm more concerned that someone who works in this building is being threatened by someone else who

works in this building. I will be speaking to his supervisor. This can not be taken lightly."

"I agree. Do we need to have him transferred?" Aaron never liked James Michaels and he sure as hell wasn't going to let them transfer

Penelope.

"Perhaps, but we will need more details from Penelope. And that is your job Aaron. Out of respect for Agent Garcia's privacy, only you, I,

Agent Michaels and soon his supervisor will know about this."

"Ok, I will talk to her as soon as I can."

"Thank you Aaron."

Aaron left Strauss's office stunned. Penelope pregnant. Michaels the father and threatening her. It was a lot to take in. He really would rather

have one of the girls talk to Penelope but he also agreed with Strauss about keeping Penelope's privacy.

"Baby girl." Derek knocked gently on Penelope's office door. He waited a moment then he entered. He was surprised to find her asleep in her

chair, her head in her chest.

"Hey, you will get a stiff neck sleeping that way," Derek said waking her gently.

"Oh, I didn't realize I was dozing. I have to stop staying up so late."

"Looks like the kid was right."

"What?" Penelope stammered wondering if Reid's genius mind knew her secret.

"He just said he didn't think you felt well. Is everything ok?" Derek asked concerned by Penelope's reaction.

"No, Reid's right. I'm just a little under the weather. I'll be fine in no time."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, my hot chocolate; thank you for checking on your goddess."

Derek kissed the top of her head and headed for the door. He exited the office just as Hotch was approaching.

"I just checked on her; she said she'll be fine."

"That's good to hear. Thank you for checking up on her." Aaron knew Penelope did not let Derek know anything about what was really

going on. If she had Derek would be on his way to cyber crimes and mumbling about hurting Agent Michaels.

Aaron made his way into Penelope's office. Her back was to him and she turned her chair slowly when she felt someone was watching her.

Penelope couldn't help but notice the look of empathy on his face. "You know," was all she said as she lowered her head in shame.

"Penelope, I am not here to judge you, I am here to find out what is going on. Strauss said that Agent Michaels was threatening you. I need to

make sure you are safe. Can you tell me what he said to you?"

Penelope thought about how much she wanted to reveal. She wanted to tell Aaron everything from beginning to end, but she was too

embarrassed and ashamed of herself. So she decided on the abridged version. "He doesn't want me to have this baby. He wants no connection

to me. He is adamant that I terminate this pregnancy."

"And you told him no."

"Sort of. He didn't even know I was pregnant until today. I haven't known myself for too long. I was just so confused about what to do so I

thought maybe talking to the father would help me. But it didn't, it only reminded me that..." Penelope suddenly stopped realizing she was

about to tell Aaron everything.

Aaron could tell there was something she wanted to tell him. "Reminded you of you what Penelope?" he asked gently.

"It's not important, really. The case, sir. What do you need from me?" Penelope refused to meet his eyes.

"Are you sure you feel up to it?" he asked deciding he wouldn't push her any further for now.

"Yes, I'm fine really. I do thank you for your concern though."

"Penelope, perhaps you should you talk to JJ or Emily."

"I'd rather not, I'd really like to keep this to myself for now."

"I really think you need your friends right now." Aaron watched as she tried to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall. "They really

do care about you."

"I know, I'm just not ready to share yet. But I will tell them soon."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Ok, I will have JJ send you the case notes." And with that he left her office.

After Aaron left Penelope let herself cry for just a little while. She had never been so confused in all her life. She knew she would love to be

a Mom and have a baby but she never pictured it happening this way. Not with someone who wanted nothing to do with her or her baby.

Penelope ran a hand over her stomach and wished the baby was anyone but James' baby. This would be so much easier if the baby was

Kevin's. She knew Kevin would have done the right thing and helped her through it.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the reviews favs and follows!

With a large file box in her hand from the file room. Penelope was making her way back to her office when she saw Strauss in the Cyber

Crimes supervisor's office. Penelope could tell by Strauss's body language that the woman was mad. Penelope inched her way closer to the

office keeping herself out of sight until she could just make out some of the conversation. She heard Strauss telling him that Agent Michaels

was completely out of line and had no business threatening another employee and that whatever Penelope decided to do was completely up to

her and to keep Agent Michaels away from the BAU and most definitely away from Penelope.

"A formal complaint is not out of the question!" Erin told the man as she turned quickly and headed for the door so quickly that Penelope had

no chance to move from her spot and was caught immediately.

"Penelope!" The older woman was caught off guard.

"I'm sorry Ma'am,…I, I...,"Penelope was caught and really didn't know what to say. She held out the file box to show why she was even

there in the first place.

Strauss immediately took the box from her. "I don't think you should be carrying things like this right now."

Penelope still couldn't really speak; she was stunned by what she just heard and saw. Strauss standing up for her was overwhelming. She tried

not to cry, but she couldn't help herself. Strauss noticed and steered her into the nearest ladies room.

Strauss put the file box down and handed Penelope some tissues. Penelope removed her glasses to dab at her eyes.

"Ma'am,…I really do appreciate you sticking up for me in there, I do. It's just I really don't want everyone to know what happened."

"I know that Penelope and I completely understand, but you have to understand that the people who work for me; well, their safety is

paramount to me." Strauss waited for Penelope to acknowledge what she said. The younger woman gave a small nod of understanding.

"Also, God forbid this escalates and Agent Michaels tries to do something to hurt you. We need to have followed protocol so we can protect

you better."

Penelope wiped her eyes and put her glasses back on. "I don't think it would come to that," she said sadly.

"But you always have to be prepared in case it does, and I highly doubt his supervisor will tell anyone; it doesn't look good for their

department."

Penelope nodded and used a tissue to wipe a tear from the corner of her eye.

Erin moved closer to Penelope embracing her in a comforting hug. Penelope who had been trying to fight her tears let them flow, finding a

motherly comfort in the embrace.

"All that crying and your makeup still looks amazing. I might have to ask you for a lesson someday," Erin said as the hug ended.

Penelope managed a smile. "Ok."

Erin smiled back at her. "You will get through this. I promise you. Now let's get back to work.

Penelope followed Erin and the two walked in silence as Erin carried the box to Penelope's office.

The rest of the team watched very curiously as the most unusual pairing of people walked past. Strauss carrying the file box they knew

Penelope had left quite a while ago to get had their curiosity even more piqued.

Aaron also noticed the strange pair as they went past his office and quickly went to catch up. This also did not go unnoticed.

"What the hell is going on? There are some strange happenings here today," Emily asked the stunned team, who were still trying to digest

what they just saw.

"I have no idea, but I plan to find out," Derek answered not moving his gaze until the women and Hotch were well out of sight.

"Everything ok?" Aaron asked as he followed the women into Penelope's office.

"Everything is fine, Aaron. I just had a talk with Agent Michael's supervisor and asked him to make sure his agent stays away. I didn't want

Penelope to carry this heavy box, that's all." Erin gave Penelope's shoulder a comforting squeeze. "If you will excuse me, I have some work

to do," the older woman said as she left.

Aaron waited for the door to close. "Is everything really ok?"

"I just wish she hadn't talked to James' supervisor," Penelope lamented.

"Penelope, she has to do what she thinks is right, and I fully agree with her decision on this."

Penelope wrapped her arms tightly around herself and then absentmindedly ran a hand over her stomach.

"How far along are you…if you don't mind my asking?"

"Twelve weeks."

"How are you feeling?"

"Physically, just a little morning sickness and some lightheadedness at times, but ok. Emotionally though, I'm a bit of a mess."

"If it makes you feel any better, Haley was an emotional mess, too."

Penelope smiled. "Thank you, it does make me feel better."

A couple of days later Penelope had settled into a comfortable routine Strauss and Hotch were the only people at the BAU who knew what

was going on.

The team had been away on a case for a few days, but it was going well and would likely be wrapped up in no time. While she missed the

team, her secret was easier to keep when they were away.

Penelope had just hung up with Reid when she felt a little hungry and nauseous. She realized the snacks she had been hiding in her purse for

the nausea were gone so she opted to head for the break room.

She was eyeing up the vending machine choices when she heard someone angrily call her name. She turned to see Agent Michaels

approaching her quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the follows, favorites and reviews! Much Appreciated!

Penelope looked around when she saw James approaching and she realized she was all alone in the breakroom. She desperately wished the

team wasn't away on a case, but sadly she was going to have face James on her own. She gathered her strength and hoped she'd be able to

get through the confrontation. Before she knew it, he was right up in her face.

"You went to my boss?" he asked, venom in his voice.

"I didn't. Strauss overheard us, you know that; she went to your boss. I swear." Penelope moved away from him.

"She may have been the one that went to him, but you are the one who let them know you're pregnant and that the little bastard is mine.

Aren't you?" he asked moving closer again.

"I didn't mean to, it just came out," Penelope stammered.

"Just came out, my ass. You don't like what happened between us and now you are trying to even the score by ruining my career!" he

shouted at her.

"No, no it's not like that! I would never do that, I swear."

"Then do the right thing and get rid of it. And do it soon, before you start to show. Understand me?"

"Yes," Penelope answered with her head bowed not wanting to look at him. She waited until his footsteps were long gone, before she lifted

her head. She peeked out into the hallway to make sure he was long gone, and realized her nausea was even worse and she also had an

impending sense of dread. She decided she would make herself some tea to try and settle her nerves but her shaking hands were making the

task even harder. She dropped the mug she was using to make tea, shattering it when someone said her name behind her. She turned to see

Kevin looking at her quizzically. "Kevin! You startled me."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," Kevin said as he moved in closer to help her clean up the mug fragments. "Here let me help you

clean this up."

"Thank you, I'm sorry. We are working a tough case and it has me very jumpy." Penelope went to bend down and help Kevin who was

already picking up the pieces of the mug. When she felt very dizzy, Kevin saw her sway.

He dropped the mug pieces and grabbed her arms. "Are you OK?" he asked concerned.

Penelope looked at the genuine caring on his face. Even now long after they had broken up, Kevin was still so sweet and caring. "I just have

a lot going on; I forgot to eat lunch."

"Do you want to go somewhere and pay someone to do this for you? My treat."

"Really?"

"Really, you will always have a special place right here." Kevin put his hand over his heart.

Penelope smiled wide. "I'd like that."

Kevin finished cleaning up the mess that she made; she watched him intently. What she wouldn't give to have this 'accident' happen with

Kevin. She knew he would at least support her, not matter what happened. Actually, come to think of it, most men would. Only that Agent

James Michaels was a jerk through and through.

Penelope and Kevin sat silently in the coffee shop. Penelope stared off into space just glad to be away from Quantico and any chance of

running into James, She had picked a place he had mentioned hating once.

"What's up, P?"

"What do you mean?" Kevin's question had snapped her out of her thoughts about Michaels.

"I know cases upset you, but I've never seen them make you so jumpy before."

"It's not really a case, Kev."

Kevin knew it wasn't a case; he had a feeling he might even know what had Penelope so upset. Kevin had done some work for Cyber

Crimes fairly recently and he heard some rumors about Penelope and Michaels and knowing the ass that Agent Michaels could be, he had

gone to check on Penelope after knowing that Michaels had gone up to her floor. "Agent Michaels?"

Penelope's mouth opened wide in surprise. "What do you know?" Penelope asked visibly stunned. If Kevin knew how many others did?

She was floored.

"I just know that you guys went out a couple of times. That's all. I swear." Kevin could see he had rattled Penelope. "Is there more to

know?"

Penelope remained silent.

"I also know he's a total ass, and I couldn't believe you would go out with someone like him."

Penelope sure wished she hadn't. "I know that now," she said sadly.

"So what is his problem?"

"It's not his problem, it's mine." Penelope met Kevin's eyes. "I'm pregnant and he's the father."

Penelope watched as what she said registered on Kevin's face. When he said nothing she went on, "I told him about it, since he is the father

and he nearly lost his mind. He's demanding that I get rid of it." Penelope dabbed at the corner of her eye.

"It's not up to him."

"I know that; it's just not that simple."

"Because he's a total ass, and promised to make your life a living hell if you don't take care of it. Right?"

"Pretty much."

"Well, you have Derek and the rest of the BAU and you have me too. We won't let him."

"I haven't told them yet. Only Hotch, Strauss and now you, know."

"Well I think you should let them know as soon as they are back. You really need your friends right now."

Penelope smiled, "I will, and Kevin, thank you."

"For what?"

"For being a friend when I really needed one."

"You will always be my Plum Sauce." Kevin stood up and planted a gentle kiss on the tip of her nose. "Now let me escort you back to your

office."

"Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you again for the follows, favs and reviews!

The team was supposed to be on their way home, and Penelope wanted them back badly, but unfortunately a new case called them

away before they even made it back. Strauss and Kevin had been checking up on her and she hadn't seen Agent Michaels in some

time. She wasn't showing so maybe he thought she had done what he asked. She had decided she was going to lie to him if he

confronted her again. She hoped eventually he would forget she even existed. She wasn't going to tell anyone but those who needed

to know that he was the father.

Exhausted, Penelope parked her car. She was hoping for a better parking spot but there must have been a party somewhere close by

and she wound up a block away. She had had her first official Doctor's appointment after work tonight, and it went very well; she

even got to hear her baby's heartbeat. She had also received a prescription for prenatal vitamins, and even though she wanted nothing

more than to crawl into her bed, she made a point to stop and fill them. She was going to do all she needed to do to make sure she had

a healthy baby. Even if she had to do it alone.

Penelope sluggishly climbed the stairs to her apartment, pulling herself up by the railing mostly. She had never felt so tired before.

Once she was inside her apartment she placed her bags down on the counter, grabbed the prescription and went to get a glass of water

to take one of the vitamins.

"I've been waiting for you, Penelope."

Penelope looked toward the voice and there was Agent Michaels sitting on her couch. Her heart began to beat so loud she could

hardly hear. Paralyzed with fear, she stood perfectly still as he approached her. "What do we have here?" he asked as he took the

prescription bottle from her hand. "Prenatal vitamins." He smashed the bottle on the ground, then stepped on it with his heavy boots.

"How did you get in here?" Penelope finally managed to find the ability to speak.

James ignored her question and moved closer to her in a menacing way. "You wouldn't need these, if you did what I told you to do.

What you said you were going to do, do you remember?"

"Yes." Penelope tried to back away from him. But he kept moving closer to her.

"Are you a liar, Penelope?"

"I promise, I won't tell anyone you're the father. Just please leave me alone."

"That's a nice promise, but there are some people who already know, aren't there? Like my boss!"

"I won't tell anyone else, I swear. Just please leave me alone!"

"There is going to be nothing to tell soon. Because we are going to take care of it, together, first thing tomorrow morning. I made you

an appointment; here is where you are going." He laid a business card on her counter."

He moved in closer again placing a hand on her stomach, "This is your last chance to do this on your own, are we clear?" When she

didn't answer he squeezed her stomach tightly. She grabbed at his hand but he grabbed her tightly around the wrist with his other

hand.

"Are we clear?" he repeated. This time she nodded. "It's not so hard, see, do what I tell you and then I won't have to hurt you." He

removed his hand from her stomach, and gave her wrist a strong tight twist before he released it; the pain made her eyes water. "I

don't want to hurt you, but you don't listen. Also, you should remember there is no where you can go, where I can't find you." For

added measure, as he was leaving, he pushed the contents of one of her shelves to the ground, the ceramic figures shattering as they

clashed to the ground. He slammed the door shut behind him.

Penelope stood perfectly still for a moment afraid to even breathe audibly. She waited a few minutes then looked at the mess James

made. She went to pick up what was left of her prescription bottle when the pain in her wrist set in. She used her other hand to lift

her shirt exposing the red marks his grip had left on her stomach. She then gently rubbed her hand over it. She doubted James

grabbing her stomach hurt her baby, but she couldn't help but feel just a little nervous about it. Her wrist however throbbed. She used

her opposite hand to try and rub some of the pain away. Penelope looked around at the mess Agent Michaels left behind and suddenly

she no longer felt safe in her own home.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for all the favorites, follows and reviews, I apologize for the slow update.

Penelope really wanted Derek right now; he made her feel safe when Battle was on the loose, but the team wasn't back yet. She considered calling Kevin as she really enjoyed their lunch, but he had mentioned having a date tonight. She even considered checking into a hotel, but she really didn't want to be alone. So as a last resort, she called Strauss. She apologized profusely for intruding, and for the calling at such a late hour. Erin wouldn't hear any of it as she knew Penelope would only call her if it was important. Erin had sent an agent to pick Penelope up and Penelope was glad for it; she felt much safer then she would have driving on her own. Also, her wrist ached terribly and her hands hadn't stopped shaking since the events of earlier in the evening.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Erin asked as she was putting sheets on the bed in the guest room.

"He was in my apartment when I came home tonight."

Erin paused for a moment, "Did he hurt you?"

When Penelope didn't answer Erin looked up from the bed. Penelope had her head bowed and when she felt Erin's gaze she lifted her head and met the other woman's gaze. The look on Penelope's face answered Erin's question. Erin stopped what she was doing and went over to Penelope embracing her tightly. Neither woman said anything. Penelope allowed herself to really cry, and Erin just held onto her rubbing soothing circles onto her back. After Penelope had started to settle down, Erin pulled back just enough to see Penelope's face. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Penelope told Erin everything including the break room altercation.

"I wish you told me immediately about Agent Michaels accosting you in the break room."

"I'm sorry, I didn't think he could be this violent."

"Don't apologize, but next time tell someone, anyone. OK?"

"OK."

Erin studied Penelope's wrist, "I think an X-ray might be in order."

"I don't think that's necessary, it's just very sore, right now."

"We'll let the doctor decide."

"It's fine, really."

Erin ignored Penelope and looked at her watch. "I know it's late, but I think we should get you checked out tonight."

"I'm sure it's nothing."

"Even if it's nothing, we still need a medical doctor's report. Agent Michaels put his hands on you and we need everything documented. We have to follow proper protocol. This is you and your baby's safety. We have to make sure we do everything correct, so we can have him dismissed from his job, and we can keep you and your baby safe. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Penelope said quietly. "Can we take care of it tonight then please?" Penelope didn't think she was going to get much sleep anyway, and peace of mind about the baby's safety would make her feel somewhat better.

Erin smiled at her. "Yes, we can. Let me just make a few phone calls, and we will head over to the hospital."

At the hospital they were met by another high ranking FBI official, an older woman that Penelope vaguely recognized. The woman explained everything; that Penelope's injuries would be photographed, the doctor would make a report, and then they would take her statement back at Quantico if the doctor cleared her. If not, they would bring more officials to the hospital.

Penelope didn't want to give a statement at all, but she was beginning to understand that this was bigger than anything she could handle on her own, and she was glad that Erin was here. At least she had a friend, sort of.

Penelope was relieved when she got to hear the reassuring sound of her baby's heart beating good and strong. Now she was just waiting on someone from radiology to look at her wrist x-ray. Erin had stayed with her the whole time and she was grateful to have her there. After what felt like a lifetime, a doctor finally arrived with the news that it was just a sprain and her discharge papers.

Penelope soon found herself in a conference room on a floor at Quantico she never knew existed. There were several men in suits, Agent Michael's direct supervisor, Strauss, and the woman who had met them at the hospital. Penelope was glad to have other woman in the room with her as she found some of the men rather intimidating. She squirmed a bit in her chair feeling all of their eyes on her. Erin introduced all of them to her, but she was having trouble focusing on anything other than her pounding heart. Erin placed a supportive hand on Penelope's shoulder giving a gentle squeeze before taking a seat near the back of the room. Penelope turned and looked at Erin giving her a deer in headlights look. Erin gave her a reassuring nod, and directed Penelope to direct her attention to the people at the table with hand motions.

Penelope took a deep breath and turned in her chair to face the way Erin indicated. One of the older men smiled at her trying to ease her nerves. Penelope was slightly relieved when he seemed to be the one who would lead the proceedings. He instructed her to tell them everything from the beginning. Penelope started at the beginning with Agent Michaels approaching her for a date, telling them how she first said no, but he asked again and seemed very nice so she decided to go out with him. How they had a few dates and nothing about his behavior set off any alarms.

But then she got to the part she didn't really want to talk about; she hesitated and thought about how much did she really want to reveal. Agent Michaels hurt her in way she had never told anyone about and she wasn't really sure she wanted to here and now. She looked back to Erin for strength and decided to lay it all out there. She went on about how Agent Michaels and she slept together and how the next day he began to treat her like she didn't exist. Penelope flashed back to the next morning.

~~Flashback~~

Penelope saw Agent Michaels the next morning getting on the elevator and she ran to catch the same elevator. "Hey," she said barely making it in before the door closed. Penelope was confused by the fact that James had made no effort to hold the elevator for her. "Everything alright?"

"I'm late for a meeting and I have don't have time for this right now," he answered looking at her with visible disdain.

"Oh, OK," was all she could manage, before they arrived at his floor and he rushed off not looking back. Penelope was dumbfounded. She couldn't fathom what could possibly have happened between last night and this morning. She decided to let it go; hopefully it had more to do with the meeting he was late for and nothing to do with her. She decided she would talk to him later.

Around lunchtime she made her way to James' office. She found him and his partner Nick studying something on the computer in front of them. She knocked gently to announce her presence. Both men looked up, and Penelope didn't miss James' expression quickly change to one of annoyance. "Hey, do you have time to talk?" she asked; she had no doubt now it was her and not the meeting.

"I'll leave you two alone." Nick started to pack up his stuff.

"No Nick, you are fine. Penelope and I have nothing to talk about."

"We don't?" Penelope asked, stunned by the turn of events. James was so nice to her up until this morning, and she really had no idea why.

"Not anymore. I got what I needed from you. I won the contest and I don't need to be seen with you anymore."

"Contest? Seen with me?" Penelope asked her voice quivering. When he didn't answer and wouldn't look at her, Penelope looked at Nick, who looked very uncomfortable. "Do you know what he is talking about?" she asked walking closer to him.

"Yes," he answered.

"Please tell me," he asked as tears began forming in the corner of her eyes. She was beginning to realize that some sort of horrible joke had been played on her.

"It was a dogfight," James answered for him.

"Dogfight?" she asked uncertain what he meant by that.

"Yeah, didn't you see the movie?"

"Movie?"

"Yes, the movie where the marines have a contest to see who can get the ugliest date. We had a similar contest and you were my dog, and last night made me the contest winner. Thanks for playing." James then turned his attention back to his computer. Penelope didn't move or speak. She just tried to process what he had just told her. After a few moments, she just quietly left. She was trying to hold the tears back until she could find somewhere to be alone. She was headed into the nearest ladies room, when a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned to see Nick standing there.

"Hey, I just wanted to let you know that James is an ass."

"I know that now," she answered sadly.

"Were you part of this dogfight contest?"

"Nah, my wife wouldn't have approved."

Penelope gave him a halfhearted smile.

"Also, please know that you definitely didn't belong in their disgusting contest."

"I appreciate that. Thank you. And believe it or not, I have had dates end worse."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Take care of yourself, ok?"

"Ok."

After he left Penelope spent a good amount of time crying in the ladies room. After a while she composed herself and headed back to the BAU.

~~End flashback~~

Penelope's mind returned back to the present. She looked around the room, gathering her courage to keep going. She turned to look at Erin who was visibly agitated. Penelope knew it was the contest details that had Erin upset. Erin nodded for Penelope to keep going. Penelope turned back to the people at the table catching them up to everything that happened right up to the hospital visit right before the meeting.

When it was over the older gentlemen thanked her for her time, and apologized for Agent Michaels' behavior. He told her he hoped she felt better and then dismissed her from the next part of the meeting.

As she was leaving the room, Erin took her hands in her own. "You did great. I know that couldn't have been easy. Agent Turner is going to take you back to my house now and stay with you. Get some rest and you have the day off tomorrow."

Penelope was too tired physically and emotionally to argue. She thanked Erin and headed home with Agent Turner. She was nodding off before they were even out of the parking lot.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you again for all the follows and favorites, and special thank you to starie78, Alliecattie3, smlindsey323, kimd33,lucinaheartssvu, ssawaza, hippiechic81, and nerdycountrygirl89 for the nice reviews!

While back at Quantico, Erin was anything but sleepy. She was angry beyond belief. "I cannot believe this. He threatened her and her

unborn child and we have to wait to release him from the FBI and to press assault charges on him." She was dumbfounded as she talked to

Agent Michaels' boss.

"Erin, we are in no way condoning what he did, but you have to understand how much work he has done on this case. I cannot replace him

right now. As soon as the case is over, I will terminate him."

"This case may take months to wrap up. In the meantime, what is she supposed to do? Hope he doesn't make good on his threats?"

"We can assign her a protective detail, transfer her to another office, or even offer her paid leave. We just got a big break in the case so it

really won't be long," one of the directors said.

"If anything happens to her, I am holding everyone in this room accountable." Erin stood and stared them all down before storming out.

The sun was beginning to peak by the time Erin arrived home. The night's events had taken quite some time. She toyed with just staying at

work, but wanted to check on Penelope and at least change her clothes. She found Penelope sound asleep in the bed they had prepared before they left for the

hospital. She could tell Penelope's wrist was hurting by the way she was holding it even in her sleep. Erin shook her head in anger. She would've really liked to

strangle that Agent Michaels and his boss right now. Erin then began to worry about Derek; would he be able to restrain himself and not want to end Agent Michaels

when he was brought up to speed? Erin closed the blinds in the room to keep the room dark and left to get ready. She wanted to talk with Hotch before talking to

Penelope about what happened after she had been taken home. She decided to call him from her office so Penelope couldn't hear. She really didn't want to tell the

younger woman too much until they had a solid plan for her safety in mind.

"She's OK?" was Hotch's first question after Erin brought him up to speed on the prior evening's events.

"Her wrist will be sore for a good while but otherwise, she is fine." Strauss could hear Aaron's audible sigh of relief.

"We can't make sure she is safe if we transfer her and she's not likely to take leave," he said, more thinking aloud than actually speaking

with Strauss. His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed JJ looking at him curiously. He had forgotten JJ had stayed behind with him at

their make shift command central, while the rest of the team had gone out to interview witnesses. "We should be wrapping this case up

soon. We'll discuss this further when I get back and Erin? Thank you."

Before Aaron could even return his phone to his pocket, JJ pounced. "Keep who safe?" JJ asked, curiosity killing her.

"I'll fill you and the rest of the team in after the case, JJ," Hotch told her in a tone that kept her from pressing him for further details. JJ had a

feeling it was about Penelope; she knew her friend had seemed out of sorts lately and she wanted to talk to her, but a case always pulled

them away before she got the chance. JJ promised herself to rectify that as soon as they got back.

Penelope spent the next few days at Erin's house as Erin had insisted Penelope take a few days off. At first, Penelope fought her on it, but

then she gave in and had taken the rest of the week off. Erin left work pretty early and arrived home pretty late, leaving Penelope home

alone most of the day with an agent always standing guard. They had settled into a comfortable routine when Erin was home with Penelope

usually cooking a meal and Erin cleaning up afterwards. Their conversations were pretty casual and somewhat informative; Penelope got to

see a whole different side to Strauss. She could tell how happy the woman was when she talked about her children. Penelope had really been

missing her mother since she learned she was pregnant and seeing Strauss's motherly side had Penelope really enjoying their time together.

There was never any mention of Agent Michaels and although Penelope really wanted to know what had become of James she was afraid to

ask, as she had an unsettling feeling about it.

Saturday morning Penelope found Erin making breakfast. "You beat me to it. I overslept, sorry."

"Sleeping in on a Saturday is a good thing sometimes. Besides I don't mind at all. Breakfast is one of my favorite meals to prepare. How

are you feeling?" Erin had heard Penelope dealing with a little morning sickness earlier.

"Much better, I'm hoping it won't last the whole pregnancy. It's cutting into my makeup and hair time." Penelope pointed to her bare face

and messy hair causing Erin to laugh.

"You look fine, now eat before it gets cold." Erin pointed to a chair.

"Yes…. Ma'am," Penelope had to stop herself as she had almost called Erin Mom.

If Erin had noticed, she didn't say anything. They ate in silence, Erin reading the papers while Penelope fiddled on her phone. Both

women's phones sounded at the same time and both women knew what it meant before they even read the message. "They're back," Erin

said, never even reaching for her phone.

"Yep," Penelope confirmed after reading Hotch's text.

"When is the meeting?"

"In an hour."

"Guess our lazy Saturday is cancelled."

The women drove to Quantico in an SVU driven by one of Penelope's temporary guards. They both sat in the back, Erin watching as

Penelope fidgeted and shifted anxiously, adjusting her clothes over and over.

"Everything will be fine. Don't be so nervous," Erin said as she grabbed ahold of Penelope's hand stopping her fidgeting.

"I just didn't tell any of them anything. I think they are going to be mad at me."

"I think you are worrying too much."

"Especially Derek. He's going to hate me."

"I highly doubt that."

Penelope ran her free hand over her stomach. "I'm starting to show."

"That was inevitable." Erin gave Penelope's hand a comforting squeeze. "They are your family and they love you. They are going to be

mad, but believe me it will not be at you. So try not to worry so much, please."

Penelope nodded. "Let's hope you're right."

"I'm always right," Erin said with a smile.

Hotch had gathered the rest of the team in the conference room. They knew that they were waiting on Penelope to start the meeting, but

really had no idea what the meeting was about. JJ had some inkling but wasn't really positive of anything herself. They were all little surprised when Strauss walked in

first followed by Penelope. They were even more surprised when they witnessed Strauss pull a chair out for Penelope and place a hand on her shoulder. Derek and

Emily looked at each other confused and then shrugged.

"Thank you all for waiting, I know you are all tired and looking forward to going home and resting, but while you were gone, we had a very

serious incident happen here at Quantico. Penelope." Strauss turned the room over to Penelope.

Penelope looked around the room, at all of their concerned faces, and just couldn't bring herself to speak. She looked to Hotch then Strauss,

hoping one of them would bail her out. When neither of them spoke up, she decided to go with the fast, very abridged version.

"Agent James Michaels from Cyber Crimes and I went on a few dates, it ended, I'm pregnant, he's the father, he's not happy, and has told

me to get rid of it, or he will take care of things for me."

"He threatened you?" Derek asked, enraged. "Did he put his hands on you?"

The look on Penelope's face answered Derek's question for him. "I'll kill him."

"I'll help you," Rossi added.

Strauss raised her hand to get everyone's attention. She explained how while she understood their desire to hurt the man in question, they

would have to refrain for now, as he was on an important case.

"That's a bunch of crap," Derek lamented when she finished.

"It is, but there is nothing we can do about it. Right now, our main concern is keeping Penelope safe," Hotch told the room.

The team brainstormed about what they felt would be the best to ensure Penelope's safety. They bounced ideas off of each other; no one

liked the temporary transfer idea. Penelope was beginning to become annoyed with the meeting of the minds that was going on as nobody

was even bothering to ask her how she felt. A lot of the ideas she thought were good got shot down before she could weigh in and ideas that

made her nervous seemed to stay on the table. Especially the one where she traveled with the team on every case. She really didn't like that

one. She wanted to do what was safest for her baby and all that travel didn't seem like a good idea to her. The meeting continued on like she

wasn't there. Finally, having had enough, she spoke up.

"Excuse me," she shouted, causing all conversation to cease and everyone to look at her.

"While I appreciate what you are all doing here, this meeting is about my safety and I haven't been allowed to speak once."

"Sorry, baby girl," said Derek, "What do you think is best?"

"I certainly do not want to travel with you guys; my pregnancy hasn't exactly been easy thus far, and I'm afraid all that travel will be taxing.

Perhaps just a little extra security when you guys are away, and when you _are_ here, I know I'm in the best hands."

"Ok, and what about at home? Do you want me to move in for a while?" Derek offered.

"Actually, I have been staying at Erin's house. I feel quite safe there. "

Derek and Emily looked at each other stunned " _Erin_?" Emily mouthed to him.

"Agent Michaels knows all about all of you, but I don't think he would look for me at her house."

"That's for sure," Emily said a little too loud, drawing an annoyed stare from Strauss.

"If I can still stay."

"Of course you can," Strauss answered, glaring at Derek and Emily who still couldn't hide their surprise at the housing situation.

"Thank you, Ma'am."

"OK, looks like we have a plan of sorts. Hopefully Cyber Crimes closes the case soon and Agent Michaels is out of all of our lives," Strauss

said.

"Amen to that," Rossi added.

"I thank you all for your time." Strauss gathered her belongings and turned to Penelope. "I know you all have a lot to talk about."

Before Strauss was even out the door, the questions flew. JJ wanted to know when she would be a fairy godmother, Rossi and Emily wanted

to know if she knew what she was having, Reid and Hotch how she was feeling, and Derek wanted to know why he didn't know. Especially

about Agent Michaels' threats.

"You guys were away on a case. I didn't want you to worry."

"Next time, I want to worry. Understand?" Derek said as he put his hand over hers. She flinched when he touched her still sore wrist. He

looked at her hurt, not sure why she pulled away from his touch.

Penelope noticed his hurt expression and explained. "My wrist is sore, sorry."

Derek pushed her sleeve up to expose her wrist, revealing very deep purple bruising. He took a deep breath before asking, "Is this

the only one?"

"Pretty much." Penelope had a few very light bruises on her stomach, but there was no way she was lifting her shirt and showing anyone.

"Can we help them solve the case this jackass is working on? So I can kill him sooner?" Derek asked rhetorically trying to control his rage.

He calmed down when he saw a tear slide down Penelope's cheek. "I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry, baby girl."

"It's fine, it's been a long night."

"No doubt, we all need some rest. I'll see you all Monday," Hotch said effectively ending the meeting.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for all the favorites, follows and reviews (annoying tourist, thank you)

Monday arrived way too fast for everyone and all of the team minus Penelope waited in the conference room. They had gotten a text from Penelope about a case and now everyone had made it in but her. Hotch checked his watch again, starting to worry a little. He was about to call Penelope when Strauss joined the meeting. "Sorry, I am late. Penelope wasn't feeling well this morning. She was really trying to find the strength, but I think all of the recent events have caught up with her. I'll be doing the briefing."

The team were all disappointed to find out they were headed to California. Derek tried his best but failed to convince Hotch he should stay behind. "We're all worried, but we will get back here faster if we all go." Derek hated to admit it but he knew Hotch was right.

The entire team checked in with Penelope constantly. She actually had trouble doing her check and answering all of their calls and texts. Overwhelmed, she created a group chat called 'How are you feeling, Penelope' so she could answer them all at once.

The case resolved pretty quickly and they were home a few days later. Unfortunately though, they were gone again quickly. Penelope was so glad that she was staying with Erin, because the team was gone more than they were home lately.

Another Saturday morning upon them, and Erin had prepared breakfast. She went to see what was keeping Penelope when said breakfast sat on the table cold. She found the younger woman in a huge pile of clothes looking frustrated. "Penelope, everything ok? Breakfast is getting cold."

"Yes… No… I can't… Nothing fits…" Penelope waved her hand over the clothes pile.

Erin laughed, "You are over 5 months pregnant. Frankly, I'm surprised it took this long."

"I cannot leave the house ever again. I have nothing to wear." Tears slid down Penelope's face as she spoke.

Erin moved in closer placing her hands on Penelope's shoulders giving a comforting squeeze, "Well, we will have to fix that. Let's salvage what we can of breakfast and then we will go shopping and buy you clothes that fit, so the team doesn't think I'm holding you prisoner here against your will and send out a rescue party. I certainly don't want Derek knocking my front door down."

Penelope laughed. "Ok."

After breakfast, Penelope was trying to find something she could squeeze into to go shopping with Erin when her phone went off. It was a text from JJ asking what she was up to that day, as the team had actually gotten in last night but didn't text her because it was late and they didn't want to disturb her. Now, Emily and JJ wanted to take her to lunch. She looked at the text trying to figure how to answer it. She would love to lunch with them, but she was looking forward to shopping with Erin. She put the phone aside and decided to at least finish getting dressed. After a few very frustrating outfit changes, she managed to piece something together, forgetting all about JJ's text in the process.

She and Erin were just getting ready to go, when her phone rang. She pulled it out sighing a little when she realized it was JJ calling, realizing she had forgotten to text her back. Erin raised an eyebrow when Penelope didn't answer. "I'm sure that was one of your team, and I am even more sure that they are going to worry about you if you don't answer. In fact, I suspect my phone will be ringing shortly."

"I know, it's just Emily and JJ want to go to lunch, and I don't know how to…." Penelope stopped herself not sure what wording she could use that wouldn't hurt the other woman's feelings.

"Tell them that you already had plans with mean old me," Erin said smiling.

"Sort of," Penelope said nervously.

"Call them back and tell them you will be glad to have lunch. We can go shopping tomorrow. They haven't seen you in a while. I understand completely."

"But I was kind of looking forward to going shopping with you," Penelope said her voice lowering significantly on the last two words she spoke.

Erin smiled, "Let's do both."

"Huh?"

"Call them back and invite them with us."

"Really?"

"Why not?"

Penelope could think of many reasons why not, but decided to leave them unsaid. "If you're sure?"

"Call," Erin said trying not to laugh at the bewildered expression on Penelope's face.

Penelope pulled her phone out and dialed.

"Hey, we were starting to worry about you. Thought maybe Strauss was holding you prisoner, making you do her laundry."

"No, nothing like that, I promise."

"Are you up to some lunch, later? Emily and I can pick you up."

"Actually, I sort of already had plans to go shopping, with Erin. I have no clothes that fit at all. It's horrible."

"I remember those nothing fits frustrating days. We can do dinner tonight or lunch tomorrow, if you're tired after shopping."

"Actually, maybe we could all go shopping together. The more the merrier."

"You want Emily and I to go with you and Strauss… Shopping?" JJ repeated.

"And then lunch, please it will be fun."

"Ok, if you say so," JJ said sarcastically.

"Please for me."

"Ok, I will go shopping and to lunch with Strauss, but I'm not sure if we will have fun."

"Thank you."

JJ decided to break the news to Emily about what they were actually doing on the way to meet Penelope and Strauss. "So Em, just a heads up, we are going to help Penelope buy some maternity clothes before lunch. That's why I picked you up early."

"Yes, I got that part."

"Well, someone else is joining us."

"Derek?"

"No."

"Then who?"

"Strauss."

"Come again." Emily's mouth fell open and she glared at JJ.

"Seems Penelope had already made plans with her to shop, and then we invited her to lunch. You know how Penelope has to be nice to everyone all the time."

"I don't have that problem, JJ. So maybe you can let me out at the next bus stop."

"Come on Emily, it won't be that bad. Do it for P."

"You're asking a lot of me here, Jennifer."

"I know. Penelope thinks we will have fun."

"I'll be the judge of that. We may have to stop off for some serious adult beverages after lunch."

"Fair enough."

"There they are." JJ pointed out Strauss and Penelope as they were entering the store.

"Let's go have fun with Strauss buying maternity clothes for Penelope. Now there is a sentence I never thought I would say."

"Let's go." JJ laughed as she pulled Emily towards the store.

"You guys made it." Penelope beamed as she greeted her friends. Emily and JJ both realized that pretending they were enjoying themselves wouldn't be that hard when they noticed how Penelope seemed about the day.

"Look at you," JJ said taking in Penelope's newly visible baby bump then hugging her. "You're finally showing."

"I know and so do my clothes. This is all I could piece together and it looks awful."

"You look fine and besides, we are about to buy this store out," Emily said trying to make Penelope feel better.

"Ma'am," JJ said acknowledging Strauss who had waited patiently to the side while the friends greeted each other.

"Agents Jareau and Prentiss, please call me Erin, especially away from Quantico."

Emily raised an eyebrow at JJ. "Erin," Emily said greeting Strauss. Erin smiled in return.

Penelope, sensing the discomfort among the group, grabbed the closest clothing item and held it up to her, "How about this?"

All three woman laughed heartily, "What?" Penelope looked down to see the most hideous shirt imaginable. "Well, maybe not this one."

"Definitely not that one," Erin said as she took the shirt from Penelope placing it back on the rack. This time, all the women laughed.

The four women spent a few hours shopping. By the time they were done, Penelope had more maternity clothes then she'd probably ever wear, and despite themselves, JJ and Emily actually did enjoy themselves.

"Are you still up to lunch? You look a little tired." Erin asked as the women were placing Penelope's purchases in the trunk of Erin's car.

"I'm a little tired, but I'm very hungry," Penelope answered.

"We can order in if you want PG," said Emily.

"I'll be fine, I'm having such a nice time being out and about with you guys."

"OK, what's for lunch?" Emily asked.

"Italian," Penelope said.

The ladies returned to the cars they arrived in to meet at the restaurant.

"I cannot believe I am on my way to lunch with Strauss, and I think I might be looking forward to it," Emily said.

"Yeah, it is very strange. She seems to really care about Penelope. I'd almost call her motherly."

"I just never think of Strauss as a mother. Can you imagine what it must have been like to be one of Strauss's kids?"

"From what I saw today, it might not have been that bad."

"True."

"So how are you feeling PG?" Emily asked after the waiter had taken their orders.

"I'm doing good. The morning sickness is not as bad, I'm just tired," Penelope answered.

"I remember those days," JJ said.

"Me also. Just wait until the urge to nest starts, then you'll have plenty of energy," Erin said.

"I just hope that by that time rolls around, I'll be back in my own place. No offense, Erin."

"None taken, I understand completely. This is really the time you'd be most comfortable in your own home, but I am enjoying your company. The house has felt so empty since the kids left for college."

"Thank you. I have been enjoying your company also, but it's not home."

"Hopefully the case will be resolved soon, and we can help you prepare a nursery."

"That would be nice. It would also be nice if this baby's father wasn't such a jerk."

"Don't even waste a thought on him. He's not worth it, and he'll be a memory soon," said Emily, "Now, someone order me a drink, because I'm out to lunch with Strauss on a Saturday and I'm actually enjoying myself, so I need to tell people I was drunk on Monday. No offense, Ma'am."

Erin raised an eyebrow at her, giving her a classic Strauss stare, knowing full well Emily was only trying to lighten the mood and make Penelope laugh. It worked and the rest of lunch was filled with lively and humorous banter. Penelope arrived home that night in a great mood and with a new wardrobe.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you again for all the favorites, follows and especially the reviews, much appreciated.

Penelope bounced into work Monday morning because she couldn't wait to show JJ and Emily how cute the outfit they helped her picked out looked. She exited the elevator and froze. There, in the hallway was Agent Michaels. He was looking out the window and his back was to her. She began to panic realizing that the outfit she couldn't wait to show off also showed off that she was indeed pregnant. She couldn't believe after all the precautions that had been put into place here she was alone with him. She texted Derek quickly hoping he would get the message and arrive before he realized she was there.

****by elevators Agent Michaels here, he hasn't seen me, please hurry. No one else is here.

Penelope began to inch her way towards the BAU as slowly and quietly as she could, but Michaels sensed someone's presence and turned.

He glared at her noticing immediately she was still pregnant like he had heard through the rumor mill. "You don't listen well, do you?"

She refused to acknowledge him or even make eye contact and continued towards her office.

"Hey, I'm talking to you." He moved closer to her.

"Hey!" Derek bellowed as he burst through the glass doors stepping between Agent Michaels and Penelope, then beginning to advance on Michaels. "Baby girl, go with JJ. Now!" He added when he realized she was paralyzed with fear.

JJ also realized Penelope wasn't moving and began to nudge her along.

Agent Michaels began to shout obscenities at her retreating form.

"Shut your mouth," Derek told him grabbing him and pushing him onto the elevator Emily was holding open.

JJ and Hotch escorted Penelope to Hotch's office. Hotch gently guided her to sit down. She looked up at him, giant tears welling in her eyes. "Derek is going to kill him. I don't want Derek to get in trouble. Oh… this is all my fault."

"Emily will make sure Derek doesn't do anything that will put his job in jeopardy. Try not to worry," JJ assured her.

"I am going to find Strauss and see who dropped the ball. This should not have happened," said Hotch.

JJ nodded as she handed Penelope a tissue.

"What floor do you belong on?" Derek asked angrily. He really wanted to kill the guy but he was trying his best to control himself as he knew Penelope would be mad at him if he got himself in trouble over this piece of garbage.

"Cyber crimes is 3 right?" Emily asked as she pressed the button.

"I have the right to talk to her," said Michaels

"I wouldn't call what you were doing talking," Emily said.

"Hey, I told that cow to get rid of it, but she is dense."

"Do not talk about Penelope like that." Derek gave him a shove for emphasis. "You hear me?"

"Settle yourself man, she is not worth fighting about," Agent Michaels said.

"Seriously, you used to date her and she's pregnant with your baby and you're going to act like she doesn't matter to you?" Emily asked stunned by just how big a jerk Michaels really was.

"I dated her as a joke! She was unwittingly part of a contest we had and I won, except I wasn't counting on her getting knocked up!"

"A contest? What kind of contest?" Emily asked angrily.

Agent Michaels could sense both agent's anger and he decided to push them to their limits in hopes he could get one of them in trouble as revenge on Penelope. He laughed evilly. "A dog fight; a contest of who could date the ugliest girl and an even bigger prize for sleeping with her." He made direct eye contact with Derek. "She made a great dog."

Derek lunged at him grabbing him by the neck. "I'm going to kill you."

"Go for it," Michaels replied.

Derek slammed him into one of the elevator walls.

"Derek, don't, it's what he wants. Don't give it to him." Emily tried to squeeze between them.

"Penelope gave me what I wanted."

"Derek, we should kill him," Emily said, stunned by Michaels' callousness.

Derek tightened his grip on the man's neck,

Emily came to her senses quickly, knowing that if they got fired there would be two less people in the building protecting Penelope from this ass.

"Derek, let go. He's not worth it. Penelope needs us."

"Consider yourself lucky," Derek told him as the doors opened and pushed Michaels out onto his floor.

Agent Michaels rubbed his neck. "Consider yourself lucky, that I am not going to press assault charges against you."

"Come again?" Derek stepped out of the elevator.

"Derek, ignore him, he's trying to bait you. Get on this elevator now."

Agent Michaels began to make barking noises enjoying the anger he was eliciting easily from Derek.

Derek backed his way onto the elevator never breaking eye contact with Michaels until the doors closed.

"Why didn't she tell us, about this contest?" Derek asked as they rode back to their floor.

Emily looked at him surprised. "Really, you think that was something she wanted us to know? This has been hard enough on her as it is. I think we should keep what he told us between us. She's been through enough, Derek."

"I know, but I really want to kill him."

"My friend, you are not alone. The list of people who wouldn't miss that guy keeps growing."

Penelope dabbed at her eyes, "What is taking them so long? I'm so scared. Derek is going to hurt him, I just know it."

JJ had given up trying to rationalize with Penelope as she didn't seem to hear anything she said, so she opted for just gently playing with Penelope's hair and replacing the tissue she was holding when necessary.

"How is she?" Aaron asked as he and Rossi returned from their meeting with Strauss.

"She'll be fine once Derek comes back intact."

"Me too," Hotch said checking his watch. He hoped Emily would be able to keep Derek from crossing any career ending lines.

A few minutes later, a very angry Derek and Emily returned.

"Hotch, this is ridiculous. How is he allowed to still be in this building? I don't care what case he is working. He needs to go, now!"

"Strauss is headed down to talk with his boss. Hopefully she comes back with good news."

"I hope so. That guy is crazed, you should have seen how he was trying to bait Derek into a fight and glaring at us. It was unsettling," Emily said.

"Derek, why don't you take Penelope home," said Hotch.

"Why?" Penelope asked finally having composed herself. "I'm not leaving because of him. He is not going to make me run scared. Nope, I am staying here," she said adamantly. "We have a case I'm about to present so let's go."

Everyone looked at each other for a moment. "You heard the lady, let's go," Rossi said.

The team was extremely disappointed to find they were headed out of town yet again and even more disappointed when Strauss returned with the news that Agent Michaels would be sticking around a little longer, but the case his was working was closer to being solved.

Strauss assured the team as they were leaving that the security for Penelope would be increased as much as possible without drawing extra attention to her, and that Strauss would double the security detail at her home. The team was gone for a few weeks and there was no further incidents with Michaels to speak of.

"What the hell case is that guy working on? This is ridiculous. They told us a few weeks. It's been a few weeks and then some," Derek lamented in the break room on their first morning back.

"It is strange, though cyber crimes are harder to solve," Reid offered in return.

"Maybe we should find out what we can about his case, and help to solve it," Emily said, also annoyed that the cyber case was still unsolved.

"Guys, change the subject," JJ said as she watched Penelope get off the elevator.

Emily followed JJ's gaze, "Wow, there is no doubting she's pregnant now. How long were we gone?"

"Too long," Penelope answered having heard Emily's question, "And yes, I'm huge I know," Penelope ran her hands over her belly.

"You look beautiful, baby girl," Derek placed a kiss on her cheek. "You also look like you shouldn't be on your feet," he gently guided her to a chair and helped her lower herself into it.

"We've got a bad one," Hotch called from outside the conference room summoning his team in.

Derek reached his hands out and pulled Penelope out of the chair he had just helped her into.

"Great," she muttered as she followed the team. She knew they were going to be headed out again. It was part of the job and she understood that, but the further along her pregnancy got, the more nervous she became about the baby's safety and Agent Michaels loomed heavy on her mind. Halfway through the briefing, Penelope had to excuse herself as she found herself unable to control her emotions, when she found out the team was headed to Washington State.

JJ found her in the restroom after the meeting was over, "Penelope?" JJ knocked gently on the stall door she knew Penelope was hiding out in. "I know you're in there." JJ could hear her sniffling.

"Can't a pregnant woman use the restroom in peace?" Penelope said as she came out of the stall, trying to hide the fact that she had been crying. Her watery eyes and red nose told JJ otherwise.

"If it makes you feel any better, we are all upset about having to leave again so soon. We will all be very worried about you and the baby while we are gone."

"It does help a little."

"Also, I would like to remind you of how awesome you are. You are doing this all on your own, under much less than ideal conditions."

"It wasn't by design. I can't change what happened, but I can love this baby." Penelope rested her hands on her belly.

"And that is why you are awesome," JJ smiled at her placing her hands on Penelope's stomach, then leaned her face in close to Penelope's belly, "Hey little one, just want to let you know, you have a great Mom."

"Thank you, I needed that," Penelope said as JJ pulled her into a hug. "I needed that even more. Be safe out there and return soon. Please."

"You got it."


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for the favs and follows, and thank you for kimd33 and Starie78 for the reviews, they are very much appreciated.

Chapter Nine

"We should throw a baby shower for Garcia," Reid announced after the screen went dark when Penelope finished giving the team the latest case update.

Everyone laughed. "That was random," Emily said.

"No seriously, I think a traditional baby shower will be a great mood booster for Garcia. Besides, I don't think she has anything she needs for a baby."

"I think the lad is onto something, I like the idea," said Rossi.

"Ok, pretty boy, looks like you are planning a baby shower," Derek said smacking Reid on the back.

"Guys, I don't think I should be the one to plan this, I have no idea of the intricacies of a baby shower."

"Yeah, we want to cheer Penelope up, not depress her more," Emily laughed.

"I'll help you Reid, and so will Emily," JJ said trying not to laugh herself at Reid's confused face.

"It really is a good idea, and I think Penelope will be delighted," Hotch told him.

"I hope so," Reid said under his breath remembering how sad Penelope looked as they were leaving.

"That one is very nice," Erin commented on the crib Penelope was eyeing up. The team had called Erin and asked her help in organizing the baby shower, so she currently had Penelope out shopping to try and gauge what Penelope might like as gifts or her taste for the baby's nursery.

"It is. It's just a little more than I want to spend," Penelope said as she ran her hand along the crib's rail.

Erin made a mental note on the crib so that she and Dave could buy it together. Then, she led Penelope over to the layette sets. "Look at how adorable," she held up one of the tiny sets for Penelope.

"Too cute," Penelope agreed.

"Are you hoping for a boy or a girl?"

"Sometimes I hope for a boy, other times a girl."

"I was like that too. Healthy is all that matters, really."

"True, but today I think healthy and a girl, is how I feel," Penelope held up the sweetest dress possible. "Or, maybe a boy," she said as she held up an impossibly small baseball cap.

The women spent the afternoon baby shopping, Erin texting ideas back for the rest of the team. Erin was going to do the leg work on the baby shower, the team helping as much as they could while on the road. They had even brought Kevin in on the planning, tasking him with getting Penelope to the restaurant they had booked for the shower.

A few days later, Kevin was struggling with doing just that, as when he arrived to pick Penelope up she was still in her pajamas.

"You can't wear that to lunch."

"I can if we order in."

"I don't know, I feel weird in Strauss' house. Like I'm in the principal's office. Besides, I made a reservation at this restaurant I really think you're going to like."

Penelope rolled her eyes at Kevin's obvious discomfort being in Strauss's house before excusing herself to get dressed.

Penelope was surprised at how nice the restaurant was that Kevin pulled up to. "Are we in the right spot?"

"Yep, this is it," Kevin parked the car then helped Penelope out. "What, I can't take my favorite fellow hacker somewhere nice?" Kevin asked noticing the surprised expression on Penelope's face.

"No, I just…, thank you for taking me to lunch. It's been lonely around here and everyone seems to be gone more lately."

"I prefer it when they are all here myself. I feel like you are safer," Kevin said before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead and leading her inside.

"They're coming!" JJ had been peeking through the restaurant's shades. "Get ready." The team all gathered by the restaurant's doors.

"Surprise!" They all shouted as Penelope came through the door Kevin was holding for her.

It took a moment for her eyes to adjust from the bight outside and for her to process exactly what was happening. When she realized she what the team and Erin had done, she was overcome with emotion and she put her hand to her mouth as tears formed in her eyes. Derek was the first member of the team to greet her officially. "I hope those are tears of joy, baby girl," he said as he pulled her into a tight hug. She nodded against his chest still unable to talk.

After warm embraces from the rest of the team, JJ led Penelope to the huge stack of gifts the team had bought for her. "Wow, this is all for us? she asked as she placed a hand over her stomach.

"It most certainly is," Erin said as she led Penelope to a beautiful rocking chair, and helped her to sit. "And we've been waiting on you to open them."

Penelope spent about an hour opening the gifts; she was nearly exhausted, "This last one is from Erin and I, Kitten," Dave said as he handed her an envelope. She smiled at him taking the envelope. She was stunned when she opened it to see it was a picture of the nursery set she had really liked but deemed way too expensive. Tears rolled down her cheeks, as she looked from Dave to Erin. A quiet thank you was all she could manage.

"It will be arriving next week, and Derek will put it together and if he scratches any of it, so help him," Rossi said. "Now we eat!"

"I think somebody is worn out from all the fun and festivities," Erin told Dave as they drove Penelope home from the shower. "She is knocked out."

"I'm glad we were able to bring her a little joy. This whole thing has been such an emotional roller coaster for her. I also think this baby is going to be one very spoiled and well loved child. It took three cars to hold all those gifts."

Erin laughed. "You guys really are a family, and she really needs that right now."

"You are part of this family too, Erin, and you've been so good to Penelope through all of this. I know she truly appreciates you."

"I know Penelope does, but I'm not sure about the rest of the team. Somehow I think Prentiss considers me the evil stepmother, if she even considers me part of this family at all."

"Well we're home, Cruella. Want to wake sleeping beauty?"

"Not funny, and you have your Disney movies seriously confused."


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you all again for the favorites, follows and reviews. Much appreciated!

Chapter 10:

"What do you think Mama?" Derek said sliding the last dresser drawer into place.

"It looks beautiful. Dave and Erin spent way too much money, but I do love it," she said as she placed a few of the baby items she had washed into one of the drawers.

"I really think you should have stayed at Strauss's. I felt you were safer there."

"I know, but her kids came back from school and it felt crowded, I'm not part of their family and it just didn't feel right."

"When they go back to school, you should go back to her house."

"Maybe, but I think I'm safe now, James hasn't tried to contact my at home or work for some time now. I think it's over."

"It's not over until he is in jail. What the hell case is that jerk working on anyway. It's taking forever."

"Derek, don't talk about him here, in my baby's room."

"My bad. Sorry, baby girl." Derek watched as Penelope carefully folded and continued to put her shower gifts away, wishing he didn't have to worry about her so much. He made a mental note to check with Strauss on the status of Agent Michaels' case.

"So how much longer does this jerk get to hang around? This is ridiculous. We've cleared so many cases and this idiot can't clear one." Derek fumed as he and the rest of the team minus Penelope hung around the conference room, waiting on Strauss to return from her meeting with Agent Michaels' supervisor.

"Cyber crimes can be much harder to close. The average…" Reid stopped himself when he looked at the very angry expression on Derek's face.

"Hopefully Erin will have good news for us." Rossi pointed to Strauss who was making her way to the conference room. The glum expression on her face told him otherwise.

"So…" Derek said before she had even officially entered the room.

"His case is over," Erin said in a tone that left the team confused by Erin's words instead of relieved.

"There's a problem though, isn't there?" Aaron asked.

"His case has been over, Aaron. It's been over for some time and everyone at cybercrimes seems to have forgotten about what he did to Penelope, and think he deserves a second chance," Erin said angrily.

"This is a joke right?" Derek asked as stormed around the room, anger consuming him.

"I'm afraid it's not. I talked to Michaels' supervisor and the head of cybercrimes and they don't want to let him go. They think what happened with him and Penelope is over and forgotten. There will be a disciplinary note in his file, but without consenting with us, are allowing him to keep his job."

"Over and forgotten?" Emily asked incredulous. "She's having the man's baby, he threatened to hurt her, he put his hands on her. We're supposed to just ignore all of that? I'd like to hurt him."

"You and me both," Rossi added.

"You know I want in on that action," Derek added.

Hotch held up his hand to get their attention, "This kind of talk is useless. Erin what guarantees do we have from cybercrimes than about Penelope's safety?" Aaron asked.

"Other than their word, not much at all. I'd like to think they are correct, that he has moved on, but I was really looking forward to the day he was terminated and we had one less thing to worry about."

"Can't she still press charges on him?" JJ asked.

"She could, but she'd have to do it on her own. Sounds like the bureau doesn't want to be involved. We would all support her of course, I think the best thing to do is ask Penelope what she would like to do."

A few minutes later the team were sitting down with Penelope explaining the situation to her.

"So he will still be here?" Penelope asked a tear sliding down her cheek. She was looking forward to the day she no longer feared taking the elevator or coming into the lobby by herself.

"Unfortunately, but nobody says you couldn't pursue charges against him on your own," Strauss said putting a comforting hand on Penelope's shoulder.

"We would you support you in pressing charges. We could all be witnesses," Reid offered.

"Maybe even hit the jerk up for child support. He should at least pay financially if he gets to get keep his job," Emily said angrily.

"What do you think baby girl? Should we get you a lawyer?" said Derek.

Penelope didn't answer. Instead, she looked around at all of their faces, faces which displayed emotions ranging from concern to anger and the one she was truly growing tired of: sympathy. She felt the walls closing in on her and really needed to be by herself for a while so she could decide what she did want to do. "Umm… I'm not sure what I should do. I need to think about it." She raised herself up out of her chair, "Alone."

"Are you sure?" JJ asked willing to follow her if she indicated affirmatively.

"Yes, I'm sure," Penelope said taking JJ's hand and meeting her eyes. "Thank you."

Penelope thanked the rest of the team for their concern and left the room, headed to her office to be alone.

"We can't leave this unresolved," Derek said after he knew she was out of earshot.

"We have to give her time to decide. She has a lot to think about," Strauss said.

"Think about. There is nothing to think about. She presses charges, he goes to jail, loses his job and maybe even hit him for the child support. That's what is going to happen," Derek said about to go follow Penelope and tell her as much when Reid blocked him from leaving the room. "Step aside pretty boy."

"No," Reid said firmly.

"Seriously?" Derek asked stunned.

"She needs some space right now to think and you bullying her to agree with what you have decided for her is not fair," Reid answered.

Derek rubbed his head angrily, "Kid…."

Before he could finish, the rest of the team agreed with Reid.

Derek was annoyed at them but relented, "I just don't have a good feeling about this."

"Nobody does," Rossi assured him.

Derek was even more annoyed when an urgent case found them headed to the jet, without even a chance to say anything more than a quick goodbye to Penelope. He texted Kevin to ask him to check in on Penelope and Strauss promised to keep a close eye on her. And to relentlessly harass cyber crimes' head honchos until Michaels was no more than a bad memory, and knowing Strauss like he did, he knew it was only a matter of time before she succeeded.

Strauss found Penelope sitting staring blankly at her computer screen, "How about some lunch? You must be hungry."

"No thank you, I'm fine really."

"I wasn't really asking." Strauss handed Penelope her coat.

"Oh, ok…Mom." Penelope met Strauss's eyes as she said the last word. She hadn't meant to say it out loud. The older woman just smiled warmly, not saying a word she took the coat and helped Penelope to put it on.

When Penelope turned back to face her, Erin could see the tears welling in Penelope's eyes. Erin pulled Penelope into a hug and just let her cry. Which she did for a good while. "I'm sorry," Penelope said as she finally pulled away.

"No need to apologize,"

"I just miss my Mom so much."

"I know you do," Erin said buttoning Penelope's coat.

"I have so much to tell her, to ask her. I need her more than ever." Penelope swiped at a tear.

"I know it's such a confusing time, and you have so much more on your plate then most mothers-to-be. If it's any consolation, I have done this three times, and I would be more then glad to try and answer some of those questions for you."

Penelope looked into Erin's eyes, "I'd really like that. Thank you."

"You're welcome, now let's get out of here. Also, on a side note this kid is not calling me grandma. I prefer Section Chief."

"Isn't that a bit of a mouthful for a baby?" Penelope asked laughing.

"Always set the bar high," Strauss laughed.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi all, thank you again very much for the favorites, follows and especially the reviews, all are greatly appreciated!

Penelope arrived to work late that morning because she had stayed late the night before helping the team with some searches for the case. She promised JJ she would sleep in that morning. She was headed for the elevators when she saw Agent Michaels standing there with a coworker; she thought about taking the elevator anyway and ignoring him and hoping he would do the same with a coworker present, but she couldn't manage the courage and ducked into the stairwell before he saw her.

Completely out of breath, she turned to face the last flight of stairs when she looked up and saw Agent Michaels waiting on the landing. "I'm disappointed you didn't want to ride the elevator with me Penelope," he said as he stared down at her.

Penelope found his stare disconcerting as she shifted her feet nervously. She cursed herself for not getting on the elevator. Now she was alone with Michaels and with the way he was looking at her, she knew he hadn't 'moved past' anything.

"I heard you went to my boss, told him I assaulted you and tried to hurt 'Our' baby. That's not nice to make such false and damaging statements, trying to cost a man who is about to be a father his job."

Penelope just stood there stunned unable to speak.

"That's my baby too, and I want joint custody, I'm sort of excited about being a Dad. I'd really like a son to carry on the Michaels name. Have you thought about James Michael, Jr. as a name?"

"I uh… I don't know…" Penelope said nervously. She began to back away from him down the stairs. She knew he couldn't be serious; he was just trying to be as mean to her as possible, and she wanted to get away from him.

"Hey now, where you going?" He moved quickly to stand beside her taking her by the arm, "Let me help the mother of my child up the stairs. It's the least I could do." Before she could even react, Michaels was beside her, hand on her elbow. Roughly, he began to pull her up the stairs. Penelope's heart pounded so loudly she couldn't hear anything Michaels was saying. Arriving at the landing, she breathed a sigh of relief only for that relief to quickly turn to shock as she soon found herself in a freefall back down the very stairs she had been helped up.

Agent Michaels stood over Penelope's motionless body. She had landed at such an awkward angle that he doubted her baby would survive. He took one of her shoes and placed it at the top of the landing to make it look like her shoes were to blame for her fall, he then returned to where Penelope had landed. He was nudging her with his foot, when Kevin came through the stairwell door.

"What the hell, are you doing?" Kevin asked shocked.

"I found her like this. She must've fallen," Michaels said defensively.

"And you check if she's ok with your foot?" Kevin shouted at him. Kevin ran to Penelope to check on her, but Michaels wouldn't step aside.

"Move," Kevin commanded, but Michaels wouldn't budge. Frustrated, Kevin pushed Michaels hard against the wall. Michaels swung at him, and before Kevin realized what was happening he and Agent Michaels were embroiled in a knock down brawl. When Kevin saw Michaels step on Penelope's arm he became even more enraged and started to beat Michaels up pretty good, so good in fact the Agent raised his hands seeking mercy. Kevin just glared at him. Michaels raised his hands not wanting to endure any more of Kevin's rage. Kevin considered stopping his assault when he heard a pained moan come from Penelope behind him. He delivered one more strong blow to Michaels' face and watched with satisfaction as the man slid to the ground. Kevin had never hit another person in his life, but he had never met someone who deserved it more than Michaels. Kevin moved Michaels' unconscious body out of his way less than gracefully so he could have more room to check on Penelope who was starting to regain consciousness. "Hey, hey don't move," Kevin said as he brushed some of Penelope's hair out of her face.

"Kevin?" Penelope asked weakly, trying to get her eyes to focus.

"It's me, plum sauce. Now stay still, I'm going to call for help."

A moment later, Strauss followed by security came blazing into the stairwell.

"Kevin, what the hell happened?" she questioned trying to assess what was going on.

"I think Michaels pushed her down the stairs."

"I did no such thing. She fell! I was trying to help her!" Michaels who had regained consciousness shouted as two security guards pulled him to his feet. Michaels nursed his swollen jaw as he spoke. "And that computer nerd assaulted me!" Michaels pointed to Kevin who was still kneeling besides Penelope trying to keep her from moving.

Strauss could see all the commotion was making it difficult for Penelope to lie still and wait on the medics. "Take him out of here, and arrest him for assault."

The guards pulled a protesting Michaels out of the hallway; he began to spew hateful and threatening language at Penelope.

Strauss joined Kevin next to Penelope, "Ignore him, don't listen to him," Strauss instructed her.

"Do you think my baby is ok?" Penelope asked tearfully, moving one of her hands to rest on her stomach.

"I'm sure, he or she is fine," Strauss said telling Penelope what she wanted to hear, but having no way real of knowing. Strauss and Kevin exchanged glances hoping she was right.

"I think it is a girl," Penelope told them, "I don't know why, I just feel it."

"I bet you are right." Strauss rubbed Penelope's hand that was covering her stomach.

Kevin and Strauss watched in horror as Penelope's eyes rolled back in her head and she lost consciousness. "Where the hell is that ambulance?" Strauss yelled.

"I'll go check." Kevin left to try and find the ambulance.

"You're going to be fine, you are going to be such a great Mom. You just hang in there." Erin stroked Penelope's hair, avoiding the large bump she saw forming on Penelope's forehead. "You hang in there too, little one. You are going to be such a loved child, you don't know how lucky you are." Erin rubbed her hand over Penelope's stomach, she breathed a small sigh of relief when a small kick met her hand. She breathed an even bigger sigh of relief when Kevin returned, paramedics in tow.

Before she knew it, she was riding along in the ambulance as they rushed Penelope to the hospital. Kevin was going to notify the team and met them there. They had hooked Penelope up to a fetal monitor and Strauss took comfort in the rhythmic sound of a strong baby's heartbeat, even though Penelope remained unresponsive.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you all again for the favs, follows and reviews and long over due chapter 12

* * *

Kevin didn't know why but he decided to call JJ to break the news about Penelope. Perhaps because he was afraid Derek would be pissed at him for not keeping a better eye on Penelope, or maybe it was because he always found her to be the team member with the most empathy and the ability to provide some comfort to people in very tough times and he could use more empathy than anger right now, as he was disappointed with himself for letting Michaels anywhere near Penelope.

"And Kevin, it's not your fault, and thank you for being there for her."

Yep, hanging up, he knew exactly why he had called JJ. He then quickly headed out to join Strauss at the hospital.

* * *

"This is all those idiots at cyber crimes' fault. They knew they had a hot head and they didn't care," Rossi said after JJ relayed what Kevin had told them. JJ, Hotch, Emily, and Rossi were at the police station waiting on Derek and Reid to return from the crime scene.

"He must be one hell of an agent for them to not care about what he had done to Garcia," Emily added.

"Well, I think it's safe to say his career is over now," Hotch told them. "Also, who wants to be the one to tell Derek and Reid?" Hotch asked as the two men in question entered the room.

"Tell us what?" Reid asked.

Everyone in the room remained silent, not sure where to begin or even exactly how to say it, the silence became telling to Derek quickly. "It's Penelope," he stated.

Hotch nodded.

"That bastard hurt her, didn't he?"

Hotch nodded again.

"How bad?"

"We're not sure yet. She was on her way to the hospital when Kevin called, apparently, Michaels pushed Penelope down the stairs. Kevin said she was unconscious, but he really didn't have any other information. He promised to keep us updated," JJ told them.

"Keep us updated? We need to get back there!" Derek said.

"Derek, we can't abandon this case. As soon as this case is finished, we will head back. Kevin and Strauss are with her," Hotch told him firmly.

"Hotch, man, this will be the second time she is in the hospital and I'm not there! I have to be there this time," Derek said frustrated.

"Derek, I understand and she will understand. Besides, you were at the hospital before she was even conscious last time and Penelope understands our job and how it keeps us away more than anyone else possibly could."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I just feel very far away right now."

"We all do, Derek. But I know Penelope is in good hands with Erin and Kevin. They will take good care of her," Rossi said patting Derek on the back reassuringly.

* * *

Erin and Kevin paced the hospital waiting room nervously. There had been no update on Penelope since Erin rode in with her in the ambulance Erin had asked the nurse at the desk a few times but she was unable to garner any information. Frustrated, she continued to wait.

A good while later, a nurse in scrubs finally came out. Kevin and Erin rushed to the nurse.

"How is she?" Erin asked.

"She has a concussion, her right wrist is fractured, she is banged up pretty good, but our biggest concern is the fall caused her to go into premature labor," the nurse told them.

Erin covered her hand with her mouth stunned as the nurse listed Penelope's injuries.

"We're giving her medication to try and stop the labor, but it will be a little while before we will know if it is working."

"If it doesn't stop her labor? She'll be five weeks early."

"She's close to 36 weeks. The baby could possibly be perfectly healthy if born now."

"Let's hope so. Can we see her?"

"Certainly." The nurse led them to Penelope's room. "She's been in and out quite a bit, mostly out. We will be waking her up every few hours due to the concussion. Also, someone will be taking her to the cast room for her wrist soon. You are welcome to go with her when they do."

"Thank you." Erin thanked the woman as she left.

Kevin and Erin took seats on the opposite sides of Penelope's bed. Kevin pulled out his phone to give the team an update while Erin took Penelope's hand in hers, careful to not move the IV.

"Hey, you gave us quite the scare," Erin said.

"I'm sorry," Penelope answered very quietly.

"Somebody's awake," Erin told Kevin who stopped texting and moved in closer to see for himself.

"Hey, plum sauce. I'm so happy to see those big beautiful brown eyes of yours."

Penelope smiled at them both in turn. "Do you have my glasses? I'd really like to see you both more clearly."

"No, sorry Penelope, I don't know where they are, besides I look better a little blurry, and with a concussion, it's probably better to close your eyes and rest as much as possible. I can go back to your apartment later and get you whatever you need, including glasses."

"Thank you," Penelope answered falling back to sleep.

Kevin held out the glasses and showed them to Strauss, "I didn't have the heart to tell her they were broken in the fall. I'm going to try and fix them or have them fixed. These are her favorite pair."

"That's very sweet of you," Erin told Kevin.

"I think pink, no maybe purple." Penelope couldn't decide on a cast color. "What do you guys think?"

"Pink," Erin said.

"Purple," Kevin said at the same time.

"Well that wasn't helpful at all." Penelope laughed, which was followed by a moan as a strong contraction hit her.

"Contraction?" Erin asked recognizing the signs.

Penelope nodded through tears.

"I'm going to go get your doctor," the orthopedic tech told them before he quickly left the room.

"Please don't let this be happening, it's too early," Penelope pleaded.

"Hopefully it's nothing to worry about. Let's wait for the doctor before we jump to conclusions," Erin said trying to reassure Penelope.

The tech returned with the doctor. After a brief exam, the doctor confirmed what Erin had said that it was nothing to worry about. He was going to change some of her medication doses but didn't see any cause for alarm.

Penelope had finally settled on pink and was now back in her room fighting sleep and admiring her new bright pink cast.

"What do you think?" she asked Kevin and Erin.

"I like it. Now I think you should close your eyes and get some rest," Erin answered.

"Yes, Mom," Penelope said finally succumbing to the sleep she had been fighting.

Erin looked at Kevin who was caught off guard by the exchange he had just witnessed.

"I think the concussion has her confused," Erin told him, thinking that Penelope may not want the rest of the team to know how deep their friendship had become.

"I don't think she was confused, I think she knew exactly what she was saying. And I think you have become very special to Penelope."

Erin swiped at a tear, knowing Kevin was right.

"I also find Penelope to be an excellent judge of character." He added.

"Thank you, Kevin. I just hope she finally gets some of the happiness she deserves."

"Me too."


	13. Chapter 13

Greetings thank you to all who are still following, reviewing and favorite(ing so sorry for the long delay!

The next Morning, Erin was at work when she received a panicked call from Penelope. She explained that the doctor had stopped the medicine as it was no longer working, she was in full labor and she was scared. Before Penelope couldn't even ask, Erin told her she was on her way. Penelope felt slightly better after hanging up with Erin. She didn't know what was going to happen but at least she didn't have to face it alone.

And hours of labor later Erin was still by Penelope's side.

"Nothing is going right." Penelope said weakly.

"You're doing great, don't say that." Erin said trying to encourage Penelope. She could see Penelope was becoming very frustrated. She had labored away for hours with very little progress to show for it. "It's called labor for a reason you know." Erin said as she used a towel to wipe sweat from Penelope's forehead.

"Very funny." Penelope said dryly.

"Want to try and move around? Maybe a walk will help move things along."

"I'll try anything at this point." Erin helped Penelope out of bed, helped her put on her robe and slippers and they took held the elbow of her fractured wrist for support as Penelope used her uninjured arm to hold onto her iv stand. They walked around the hospital hallway quietly, stopping when a contraction hit or Penelope needed a rest.

They were headed back to the room, when Kevin arrived. "No, baby yet, huh?" He asked puzzled Erin had sent him a text hours ago, but then he really hadn't been around a lot of pregnant woman and had no idea how long it usually takes for a baby to be born.

Penelope just stared at him.

"My bad, I just thought… You guys texted me a really long time ago, I thought you'd be done by now."

"Did you just say done by now?" Penelope asked angrily.

Kevin went to answer but Erin decided to bail him out interrupting him before he could say anything else. "Another lap? Or do you want to go back to your room?"

"Back to my room."

A nurse came by to check Penelope's progress, informing them, she was about 5 centimeters. Erin knew halfway was a disappointment to Penelope who was becoming more irritable by the minute. For Kevin's safety, Erin sent him to several stores, not that they needed anything but Erin knew he wanted to be helpful, she also knew Penelope wanted to kill him.

"Told you nothing is going right." Penelope said after he left.

"Hey, something is going right. Half-way is better than the last time they checked you. This phase of labor will go much faster. Hang in there you can do this." Erin placed a kiss on the top of Penelope's head.

"Thank you for staying with me, I never could have done this alone."

"You're stronger than you think, but I'm more than happy to be here for you."

Erin was right Penelope's labor picked up pace big time, and before she knew it was time to deliver. The room was quickly transformed and people seemed to come out of nowhere. Erin was asked if she was going to stay for the birth, and she didn't know how to answer. She looked at Penelope and her expression told her everything she needed to know. "Yes." She told the nurse.

The nurse handed Erin scrubs. "Then you'll need to put these on."

Soon enough Erin was holding onto Penelope's hand and encouraging her as she worked to deliver her child. Even with everyone in the rooms encouragement Penelope found herself losing strength, she didn't know how much longer she could continue. She was about to tell them she didn't think she could go anymore when suddenly the door to her room opened and Kevin came bounding in bags in tow.

"I had to go to a couple of different stores, but I got everything on your list!" He exclaimed obliviously at first to what was going on in front of him. His mouth fell open as he started to figure it out.

"Kevin!" Penelope yelled at him.

"Oh… sorry… I didn't… I don't…, do you need any of this stuff?" Kevin held up the bags.

"Get out!" Penelope shouted even louder. Startled Kevin dropped the bags on the nearest counter and moved to the door quickly.

"Sorry about that!" He said as he went to leave.

"Now!" Penelope yelled.

Penelope's anger at Kevin's ill-timed return helped renew her strength.

Strauss smiled thinking to herself how sending Kevin to the store proved more beneficial then she thought.

"What's so funny?" Penelope asked.

"Kevin's funny." Erin answered.

"This is true." Penelope said, laughing for the first time since she had been admitted to the hospital.

"Now, push." Strauss commanded her.

"It's a girl," the doctor announced a few moments later. One of the nurses then gently placed her brand new daughter on her chest, Penelope used her good arm to hold her daughter close and the fingers of her fractured one to trace her new daughters tiny features.

"She's beautiful Penelope." Erin said brushing some of Penelope's sweat soaked her behind her ear, so she could see her daughter better. Overcome with emotion Penelope could only nod in agreement as she studied her new baby with complete fascination. Every moment of hell with Michaels was easily forgotten as she held her new daughter close.

"She's perfect." Penelope smiled up at Erin before returning to inspecting every inch of her new daughter. Penelope protested some when they took the baby from her to measure and clean her up.

"I'm just going to step outside for a moment and update the team." Erin said excusing herself. Penelope nodded still unable to speak.

Erin found Kevin still looking confused in the waiting room. "She had a girl. A beautiful healthy baby girl."

"That's great. Is she mad at me? I didn't mean to barge in like that." Kevin said apologetically.

"She's definitely not mad at you. Go see the baby and congratulate her. I'm going to call the team and let them know."


End file.
